Origens
by N.Skellington
Summary: Um pedaçinho da vida dos nossos heróis quando eles descobrem que vão ser pais. Leiam e comentem!
1. Chapter 1

**Origens**

**Daniel Sage – 1ª. Parte**

Quando Questão e Caçadora se casaram ele deixou bem claro que não queria filhos. Ela não reclamou já que também não queria. A vida deles era difícil, nenhum deles tinha um poder especial e isso diminuía muito a chance deles sobreviverem. Eles poderiam estar em casa num dia e no cemitério em outro.

Isso sem falar que os dois eram um tanto pirados. Eles não acreditavam que seriam bons pais. E imagina a criança que ia nascer! Na certa seria pirada igual aos pais.

Então não. Um filho não estava nos planos do casal.

Mas o destino pensou diferente. Dois meses depois do Ano Novo Helena descobriu que estava grávida. Foi um grande choque pra ela, mas também foi uma grande alegria. Mesmo não querendo um filho saber que ia ter um a deixara bem feliz. O único problema seria contar ao marido.

Ela já tinha pensado em tirar o filho, mas logo descartou a ideia. O simples pensamento de matar seu próprio filho a fazia estremecer. Ela não faria um aborto, mesmo se custasse o seu casamento.

Questão tinha acabado de chegar em casa, estava exausto, cheio de papéis e CDs. Helena engoliu em seco, aquilo tinha sido muito mais fácil na cabeça dela.

-Oi Helen. – Questão falou mal olhando pra ela.

-Vic, eu preciso falar com você.

Vic guardou os papéis e o resto das tralhas e tirou a máscara. Só aí ele se sentou de frente para a esposa e a encarou.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Bem, você ainda acha melhor a gente não ter filhos?

-Claro que sim. – ele a olhou desconfiado e pegou suas mãos. – Helen pense só por um instante. Nós dois sendo pais não ia dar certo.

-Então um bebê está completamente fora de questão?

-Por que está me perguntando isso? Da última vez que tivemos essa conversa você também não queria filhos. O que a fez mudar de ideia?

-Bem... – ela baixou os olhos e apertou mais as mãos dele. – porque eu estou grávida.

Vic literalmente parou de respirar. Parou de pensar, parou de falar, parou de se mover. Helena ficou assustada e ficou balançando a mão na frente do rosto dele tentando trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Demorou um pouco, mas Vic voltou e começou a suar frio.

-Você está grávida? – ele perguntou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. – mas como isso aconteceu?

-Você realmente quer que eu te explique?

-Engraçadinha. – ele disse se levantando fazendo uma careta pra ela. – você tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Eu fiz o teste duas vezes aqui em casa e o médico confirmou hoje. Vamos ter um filho.

Por um instante Vic teve outra recaída e se tornou uma estátua, mas ele voltou ao normal quando Helena se levantou. Ele não conseguia olhar pra ela, ele não conseguia ficar perto dela.

-Eu tenho que ir.

E dito isso ele saiu correndo do apartamento. Helena sentiu os olhos arderem e ela enxugou duas lágrimas. Não esperava aquela reação dele.

Vic não conseguia pensar. Nem conseguia respirar direito. A ideia de ter um filho o deixava completamente apavorado. Não que ele não amasse Helena, nada disso, ele a amava muito, mais até do que ele mesmo. Mas um filho mudava tudo.

Ele sinceramente não acreditava que seria um bom pai, Helena até podia ser uma boa mãe, mas ele não. Mas de novo, muitos super heróis que ele nunca pensou serem pais tinham filhos e eles eram completamente normais. Dentro do possível.

Até o mal humorado do Batman tinha uma filha. Uma menininha linda completamente normal, isso se você considerava levantar um carro normal. Até Oliver, o Arqueiro Verde, tinha um filho, isso sem falar do Flash e até da Shayera.

Vic se pegou perguntando se aquele drama todo não era coisa da cabeça dele. Quem sabe ele seria um pai razoável? Ele e Oliver eram amigos, ele podia lhe dar dicas, e Helena tinha várias amigas que eram mães. Os dois não estariam sozinhos.

Quem sabe eles podiam agüentar a barra? Será?

Vic ficou umas quatro horas fora de casa, quando voltou já era de madrugada e Helena estava dormindo. Ele tinha decidido que não abandonaria Helena, afinal ele a amava. E ela estava grávida de um filho dele.

Tudo bem que demoraria um pouco até ele se acostumar com a ideia de ter um filho, mas ele estava disposto a tentar.

Quando ele chegou no quarto viu Helena completamente adormecia, pelo que parecia ela tinha dormido chorando, já que os olhos dela estavam um pouco úmidos. Vic não teve coragem de acordá-la, ele só a beijou de leve na testa e a abraçou, dormindo em seguida.

Quando Helena acordou ela se sentiu completamente miserável, seu próprio marido a tinha abandonado e ela estava grávida de um filho que ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria criar sozinha. Ela estava mais que perdida.

Imagina a surpresa que ela teve quando viu Vic dormindo bem ao lado dela. Ela ficou tão feliz e aliviada que teve que pular em cima dele. Vic acordou um pouco assustado e antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa Helena o beijou.

O único probleminha era que Vic estava bem na beirada da cama e quando Helena o beijou os dois viraram e caíram. Vic perdeu o fôlego, já que foi ele que ficou em baixo.

-Bom dia. – ele falou fracamente.

-Bom dia. Você mudou de ideia sobre o bebê?

-Sim. – Helena o beijou de novo feliz da vida e depois ele continuou. – eu te amo muito Helen, não vou te deixar sozinha. E além do mais, eu até que gostei da ideia de ter um filho.

-Sério?

-Sério, imagina só um menininho correndo pelo apartamento!

Os dois riram e Helena falou:

-Pode ser uma menina.

-Eu duvido muito.

-Como você tem tanta certeza de que é um menino? – Helena perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu apenas sei.

Os dois se beijaram de novo e Vic a abraçou pela cintura. Sua cabeça descansou na barriga dela. Por enquanto não dava pra ouvir nada, mas depois de um tempo daria para ouvir um coraçãozinho e sentir alguém se movendo lá dentro. Aquele pensamento fez Vic sorrir.

Helena foi uma grávida bem estressada, ai de quem a olhasse torto ou dissesse que ela estava gorda. Vic levou vários socos durante aqueles nove meses, Helena estava cheia de hormônios e o homem nunca tinha sido muito delicado com as palavras, imagina só no que aquela combinação deu.

Durante o parto Helena gritou e xingou muito. A dor era muita, então ninguém podia culpá-la por ameaçar as enfermeiras, os médicos, as pessoas que passavam no corredor e até o próprio Vic. Mas depois ela sorriu de emoção.

Daniel Sage nasceu de madrugada numa noite chuvosa. Era uma trouxinha de gente parecendo um duendezinho graças ao cabelo ruivo herdado pelo pai. O cabelo tinha sido a única coisa que tinha puxado de Vic, o resto era tudo de Helena, os olhos, o nariz, tudo. Vic e Helena nunca tinham ficado mais felizes.

-Eu não falei que ia ser menino? – Vic perguntou bem humorado.

-Tem razão. – Helena abraçou o filho recém nascido e sorriu. – eu te amo Vic.

-Também te amo muito Helen.

Daniel resmungou no colo de Helena e o casal olhou para o bebê antes de falar ao mesmo tempo:

-Também te amamos Dan!

Aí o menino parou de resmungar e dormiu sorrindo.

**Comentem!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Origens**

**Daniel Sage – 2ª. Parte**

Já era de noite, ela estava cansada e queria ir pra casa. Ela ficou meio desanimada quando pensou em voltar pra casa, já que ia ter que ir de metrô e ela não estava nem um pouco animada de encarar os velhos tarados que provavelmente estavam lá. Ela saiu da escola e deu de cara com uma Mercedes azul. O motorista era um cara sem rosto que usava um terno azul. Ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

-Oi Vic. – ela disse antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ela queria beijá-lo nos lábios, mas aquela maldita máscara não deixava.

-Oi Helen, tudo pronto?

-Sim, você se lembrou de comprar o-

-Já comprei, tá no banco de trás.

Helena olhou no banco de trás e lá estava uma mala prateada muito bem trancada. Ela sorriu e, mesmo não podendo ver, soube que Vic sorria também.

A Mercedes foi correndo pelas ruas até Vic ficar tenso. Helena já ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando ela os viu no retrovisor. Era uma gangue de motoqueiros nada amigáveis. Ela fez uma careta e colocou a máscara.

-Amigos seus? – ela perguntou.

-Mais ou menos.

Ele acelerou e ela não reclamou. Em um dia normal ela teria exigido que ele parasse o carro para ela quebrar todos os dentes deles, mas aquele dia era um dia especial. Os dois não podiam se atrasar, nem podiam pensar em se atrasar.

Eram cinco motos incrivelmente rápidas, mas o carro também era bem rápido e logo no início Vic conseguir se livrar de duas. Ele deu várias voltas e acelerou pra carambam, assim se livrou de mais uma. Só faltavam duas.

Em uma das curvas o carro bateu numa placa de metal e esta caiu fazendo uma rampa perfeita. O casal trocou um olhar e Vic virou o carro a toda velocidade para a rampa. O carro voou e pousou nos trilhos. As duas motos voaram atrás dele e os três correram para dentro de um túnel.

Estava tudo bem até eles verem uma luz cegante, era um trem. Vindo direto pra eles.

-Trem. – Helena disse.

-Eu já vi. – Vic respondeu com toda a calma do mundo.

-Trem!

-Eu já vi!

Ele virou para um outro túnel bem a tempo de evitar bater de frente com o trem. Uma das duas motos conseguiu passar também. A outra tinha dado meia volta e estava fugindo do trem.

-Querido?

-Que é?

-Estamos atrasados.

Vic olhou o relógio sem acreditar. Helena segurou o volante já que seu querido maridinho o tinha soltado para olhar as horas.

-Isso é um absurdo. – ele disse sem olhar para o volante.

-Nem me fale.

Vic pegou o volante de volta e Helena agarrou sua bolsa, tinha uma mini besta lá especialmente para casos de emergência. E aquilo era uma emergência.

-Você se importa...? – Helena perguntou armando a besta.

-Claro que não, vá em frente.

Ela pulou para o banco de trás, mirou e atirou. A flecha foi em cheio no pneu da frente e o motoqueiro voou pra frente quando a moto parou de correr.

-Toma essa seu imbecil! – Helena gritou feliz da vida.

Vic riu e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a voltar para o banco da frente. A Mercedes correu muito, mais do que seus pneus permitiam, mas eles conseguiram chegar com menos de dez minutos de atraso. Vic pegou a maleta e abriu a porta para Helena, os dois voaram pelas escadas e abriram a porta do apartamento.

Dinah (a Canário Negro), Oliver e os outros já estavam lá arrumando a decoração. As crianças estavam bagunçado mais do que ajudando, mas era só um detalhe.

-Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – Ollie perguntou.

-Longa história. – Vic respondeu tirando a máscara.

Helena ajudou a terminar a decoração e Vic destrancou a maleta, tirando de lá um embrulho azul com laço laranja. Depois de tudo pronto todos se arrumaram e esperaram. Dentro de dois minutos alguém destrancou a porta, todo mundo correu para se esconder e uma mulher e um menino entraram.

A mulher era loira e meio baixinha. O menino era alto para a idade e tinha cabelos ruivos. Assim que eles pisaram dentro do apartamento todo mundo pulou para fora do esconderijo e gritou:

-Feliz Aniversário Dan!

Daniel sorriu e se afastou da babá para abraçar os pais. Helena apertou tanto o filho que ele ficou sem ar.

-Mamãe! Não respiro!

-Me desculpe meu amor, mas não é todo dia que você completa seis anos.

-Feliz aniversário filho. – Vic disse lhe dando o presente.

O menino pulou de excitação e rasgou o embrulho, era uma coleira vermelha com o nome "Spok" cravado. Qualquer criança pararia um segundo para pensar e descobrir o que aquilo significava, mas Dan era filho do Questão. Assim que ele viu a coleira ele pulou no pescoço do pai sem acreditar.

-De verdade? – ele perguntou todo animado.

-Claro que é verdade! – Vic respondeu sorrindo. – você vai escolher ele amanhã.

Daniel pulou no pescoço do pai mais uma vez e abraçou a mãe de novo sem acreditar que depois de dois anos pedindo finalmente ia ter um cachorro.

-Esse é o melhor aniversário de todos! – ele disse sorrindo.

Vic e Helena se abraçaram vendo Dan brincar com as outras crianças. Vic estava particularmente se sentindo muito bem consigo mesmo. Não era o melhor pai do mundo, mas às vezes conseguia dar uma dentro. Helena também estava super feliz, seu menino estava crescendo e antes que ela notasse estaria correndo por aí resolvendo crimes e quebrando a cara dos outros. O futuro parecia bem promissor pra ela.

**Comentem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Origens**

**Willy West – 1ª parte**

Todos os membros da Liga concordavam que Flash era um bobo apaixonado quando o assunto era Beatriz Bonilla, ou Fogo, como é mais conhecida. Ele sempre perdia a fala quando o assunto era ela, sempre perdia o foco quando ela estava por perto e sempre soava como um completo idiota quando ela falava com ele.

Ninguém sabe exatamente quando ela começou a gostar dele, mas foi hilário quando ele descobriu.

Fogo não era o tipo de garota que perdia tempo conversando, o tinha simplesmente chamado para um canto e lhe tascado aquele beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele ficou correndo e pulando pela Torre o resto do dia.

Os dois formavam um casal muito bonito, e quando eles se casaram não existiam pessoas mais felizes que eles. Mas nem tudo eram flores, eles brigavam às vezes e sempre terminava com ele e o uniforme todo chamuscado. Eles riam depois e faziam as pazes.

Só teve uma vez que a briga ficou realmente séria. Foi numa missão na França quando tentaram demolir a Torre Eiffel. Eles já estavam em Paris de férias e o chamado veio do nada. Fogo e Flash não faziam missões juntos para manter o profissionalismo, mas naquele dia não teve jeito.

Deu tudo errado. Eles não se concentraram e ficaram preocupados um com o outro, no final o vilão conseguiu fugir. O único consolo foi que os dois conseguiram salvar a Torre Eiffel, mas só com muito custo.

O fracasso deixava Fogo com raiva e ela já estava meio estressada naqueles dias. A casa caiu.

-Você devia ter prestado atenção na retaguarda! – ela disse espumando de raiva.

-Eu? Eu estava ocupado batendo em alguns bandidos! Você que devia ter parado de rodopiar no ar e ter feito alguma coisa! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, estava cansado das crises que ela tinha.

-Eu não fiquei rodopiando no ar!

-Ficou sim!

-Retire o que disse!

-Nem vem!

-Seu idiota!

-Mimada!

-Besta!

-Ridícula!

Os dois se encararam e ela disse num tom gelado:

-Quando a gente voltar eu vou voltar pra minha casa.

-Vai! Vai e vê se eu ligo!

-Eu vou mesmo!

-E diga pra nojenta da sua irmã que vocês duas são igualzinhas!

-Seu grosso! – ela gritou com os olhos lacrimejando.

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele e ele pôde ouvir ela soluçar, a raiva sumiu do mesmo jeito que tinha vindo e ele nunca se sentiu tao culpado.

-Fogo? – ele bateu na porta.

-Vá embora!

-Me deixa entrar vai...

Ela não deixou e ele ficou exatamente quatro horas encostado na porta ouvindo os sons que saiam do quarto. Tinham começando com um choro fraco, depois um forte (ele quase morreu nessa parte), aí ela também foi se acalmando e o quarto ficou em silêncio.

-Vai me deixar entrar agora? – ele perguntou com toda deicadeza do mundo.

A porta se abriu na mesma hora e ela pulou em cima dele, como ele não esperava os dois tombaram no chão e ela cobriu seu rosto de beijos.

-Me descupa! – ela disse entre beijos.

-Calma Bia, até parece que eu vou me divorciar de você.

Assim que ele disse a palavra "divórcio" ela ficou branca e o agarrou pelo colarinho.

-Nem brinca com uma coisa dessa Wally! Isso não pode acontecer, muito menos agora que eu...

-Você o quê?

Ela saiu de cima dele e abraçou os joelhos, ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou. Dava pra ver que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

-Pode me contar Bia. Seja lá o que for eu dô conta, pode confiar.

Ela o olhou meio insegura, mas depois falou:

-Eu estou grávida.

Por um momento foi como se o tempo parasse, Wally não sentia o corpo. Era como se ele estivesse observando a cena lá do alto sem acreditar.

-Sério?

-Seríssimo.

-Então é por isso que você está tão extressada? E enjoada? E comendo coisas esquisitas?

-Eu acho que sim... o que você acha?

-Das coisas estranhas que você está comendo? São nojentas-

-Não seu pamonha, o que você acha de eu estar grávida?

Nessa ele nem piscou.

-Eu acho ótimo! Por que não haveria de achar? Eu te amo, você me ama – pelo na maioria das vezes – e eu sempre quis ser pai e sempre sonhei que a mãe ia ser você.

-Você está falando sério? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Imagine só Bia! Um filho nosso. Como ele seria. Se for uma menina vai ser linda como você, com esses olhos verdes que me deixam louco e esse sorriso maravilhoso.

-Se for menino vai ser igualzinho a você. – ela disse rindo.

-Então vamos torcer para ser uma menina. Não vamos sobreviver com dois Wallys.

Os dois riram e depois se beijaram. Finalmente estava tudo bem.

William West nasceu no dia 19 de novembro do ano de 1993, Fogo quase incendiou o hospital e queimou a barba do médico que estava fazendo o parto, mas tirando isso correu tudo bem. Willy era uma coisinha tão pequena que Wally não conseguia parar de sorrir.

O bebê puxou tanto Wally como Fogo, os cabelos eram ruivos, os olhos verdes. Ainda era muito cedo pra saber se ele tinha algum poder, mas mesmo se não tivesse não faria a menor importância. Flash e Fogo estavam começando sua família e tinham acabado de ter um filho lindo.

Nada podia dar errado.

**Comentem!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Origens**

**Willy West – 2ª. Parte**

Flash correu pelo quintal inteiro segurando sua arma como se sua vida dependesse disso, não conseguia achá-lo de jeito nenhum. Eles não estavam em lugar nenhum! Wally começou a suar frio.

Até que ele foi atingido por exatamente oito jatos de água. Ele cambaleou e teve uma morte bem dramática.

-Papai! – Willy riu por cima dele. – você não morreu de verdade.

-Não. – ele disse agarrando o filho.

As outras crianças que estavam em volta correram pra longe aos risos e Willy gargalhou atirando no pai com a arma de água. Wally também gargalhou e acabou soltando Willy, o ruivinho atirou mais uma vez no pai antes de sair correndo.

-Agora eu pego vocês! – Wally gritou correndo atrás deles.

Ele adorava bancar a babá quando as mamães estavam no shopping ou no spa. Juntava aquela criançada toda e juntos eles faziam a maior bagunça. Naquele dia não era diferente.

Mika e Cleo se esconderam atrás dos arbustos, mas Wally atirou nelas do mesmo jeito e elas ficaram ensopadas. Dan e Jenna tinham conseguido subir no telhado e Wally teve que descer com eles antes de atirar neles. As crianças de Shayera eram as mais difíceis de alcançar pelo fato que as duas tinham asas, mas Wally subiu na árvore sem que eles notassem e atirou. Os dois caíram no chão que nem moscas, de forma bem teatral. Willy e Nathan estavam muito bem escondidos e Wally não conseguiu achá-los, só quando eles atiraram nele por trás.

Quando ele caiu todas as crianças atiraram nele e ele riu.

-Tudo bem! Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo!

Wally olhou para aquelas carinhas sorridentes e atirou nelas, antes que elas tivessem a chance de devolver a gentileza ele correu pra dentro de casa.

-Se comportem que eu vou fazer limonada. – ele disse a uma distância segura.

Aquele dia estava ensolarado e sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, um dia perfeito para nadar. E foi isso que as crianças fizeram, assim que Wally desapareceu para dentro da casa eles caíram pra dentro da piscina e espalharam tanta água que a grama do jardim ficou coberta de lama.

Wally voltou com um jarro enorme de limonada e depois de todo mundo tomar um copo foi empurrado pra dentro da piscina.

Depois da tarde inteira na piscina Wally passou duas horas para ajeitar as crianças. De novo, as de Shayera eram as mais difíceis. As asas tinham que ser secadas com muito cuidado e essa tarefa demorava muito. Quando as mães chegaram todas as crianças estavam apresentáveis e antes de irem embora cada uma abraçou Wally o mais forte que conseguiam.

-Como foi? – Fogo perguntou pegando Willy no colo.

-Quase afogamos o papai. – ele disse sorridente.

-É mesmo?

-Foi divertido.

Fogo abraçou o filho e Wally abraçou a esposa, Willy bocejou e os pais lhe deram um beijo.

-Eu acho que tá na hora de você ir dormir mocinho. – Wally disse.

-Mas eu não tô com sono! – ele disse antes de bocejar mais uma vez.

Fogo e Flash trocaram um sorriso e os dois levaram Willy até o quarto. O menino tinha dormido no colo da mãe e ela o pousou com todo o cuidado na cama.

-Como foi no spa? – Flash perguntou cobrindo Willy.

-Foi ótimo, mas da próxima vez quem vai sair pra se divertir vai ser você.

-Mas eu me divirto com eles.

-Eu sei Wally, mas é bom passar um tempo com os seus outros amigos. Os que tem a sua idade pra começar.

Os dois olharam Willy dormindo e Flash sorriu.

-Tá legal. Mas só se o Batman ficar de babá, vou pedir pro Willy gravar pra eu ver depois.

-Isso é maldade Wally.

-Mas não tem problema quando é com o Bruce.

Os dois riram baixinho e depois de beijar Willy mais uma vez saíram do quarto. Mas não antes de falar bem baixinho:

-Nós te amamos muito Willy.

**Já imaginaram o Batman de babá?**

**Comentem!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Origens**

**Mikaela Wayne – 1ª parte**

Diana queria filhos, e muito. Mas nem mesmo a Mulher Maravilha conseguia convencer o Batman de que ter filhos era uma boa ideia. Ele sempre dizia:

-Somos heróis Diana, não vamos ter tempo para um filho e o crime nunca vai acabar. Somos os protetores da Terra, não somos pessoas normais e não podemos ter filhos.

Para Diana aquilo era tudo papo furado, já que uma cambada de super heróis tinham filhos, incluindo Flash e Arqueiro Verde, e todos tinham tempo e disposição para as duas coisas.

Ela quase teve um treco quando descobriu que estava grávida. Foi num dia normal, as missões estavam poucas e ela estava matando tempo na academia. O ânsia de vômito veio tão de repente que ela teve que voar para o banheiro.

Os enjôos não pararam e ela estava quase enlouquecendo quando Fogo e Dinah (as mães mais recentes) disseram que ela poderia estar grávida.

Ela fez o teste exatamente seis vezes e foi em sete médicos diferentes. Todos disseram a mesma coisa: que ela estava grávida.

Diana nunca ficou tão feliz, a simples ideia de ter um bebê nos braços a deixava animada. O único problema foi contar ao Bruce. E não só porque ele não queria filhos, mas também porque os dois não estavam se encontrado muito, e ele estava sempre muito ocupado ou com algum problema.

Ela estava começando a ficar desesperada pensando que a criança ia nascer antes dela ter a chance de contar a ele. Mas os deuses foram misericordiosos e ele acabou com uma costela quebrada. Ele teve que ficar em observação durante a noite e foi aí que ela viu a oportunidade.

-Bruce? – ela disse se sentando ao lado dele.

-Que é?

-Você tem certeza de que você não quer filhos?

Ele ficou tenso e evitou de olhar pra ela.

-Você já sabe essa resposta Diana. – ela baixou os olhos e ele pegou sua mão. – eu te amo muito Diana, mas eu não quero filhos.

-E se eu estiver grávida? – ela perguntou já com raiva, estava cansada daquele papo.

-O quê? - ele engasgou - Eu devo ter ouvido errado, pode repetir?

-Eu estou GRÁVIDA!

-Você está grávida. – não era uma pergunta. – você está grávida! Eu não acredito numa coisa dessas, você esta grávida de verdade?

-Claro que é de verdade!

-Eu tô tonto. – ele disse rolando os olhos. – eu acho que eu vou vomitar.

-Bem vindo ao clube, eu tenho feito isso pelas últimas duas semanas. – ela disse aquilo tentando ser engraçada, mas pela cara que ele fez deu pra ver que Bruce não estava com a menor vontade de rir. E ela viu que tinha que ir embora, senão poderia correr o risco de socá-lo. – eu vou embora, você me liga quando estiver pensando direito.

-É uma boa ideia.

Ele não ligou por umas duas semanas. E ela estava quase arrancando os cabelos pensando em como iria criar uma criança sozinha.

E ele simplesmente aparece no apartamento dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Diana estava tão cheia de hormônios aqueles dias que quase o estrangulou e não deixou ele ir embora até os dois terem uma conversa séria.

-O que quer que eu diga Diana? – ele perguntou olhando para os próprios pés.

-Por que você não me ligou, pra início de conversa. E o que você pretende fazer.

-Eu não te liguei porque eu fiquei pensando, vendo todas as possibilidades. Eu te amo muito Di, não tem como negar isso. E eu seriamente pensei em me afastar definitivamente de você, te dar uma pensão ou alguma coisa do tipo.

-O quê?

-Eu não sou bom com crianças Diana, pode perguntar a qualquer um. Eu sou assustador pra elas, e todas vez que elas me vêem elas começam a chorar!

-Então você vai me abandonar, é isso? – ela perguntou borbulhando de raiva.

-Não, você não me deixou terminar! – ela amarrou a cara e ele continuou. – eu pensei em todas as possibilidades, e quando eu vi, estava pensado em você e eu com um bebê. Não vou mentir pra você. Eu estou assustado, mas eu também estou animado em ter um filho com você.

-E o que você quer disser com tudo isso?

-Que eu quero ficar com você, quero ficar com você e com essa criança que vai nascer. – ele pousou a mão na barriga dela e sorriu. – eu sou novo nessa história de paternidade, mas se eu fizer alguma coisa errada você me corrige.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

-Você me assustou! – ela disse o beijando. – eu pensei que você ia me abandonar!

-Não poderia fazer uma coisa dessas mesmo se eu quisesse.

Os dois riram e se beijaram de novo.

Diana até que foi uma grávida bem razoável, mas quando era irritada a coisa ficava feia. No parto ela literalmente quebrou a mão de Bruce. Os dois choraram muito naquela noite, ela pelas dores do parto e ele por ter a mão esmagada durante todo o processo. Mas nem mesmo uma mão quebrada impediu Bruce de segurar sua filha.

Ela era linda, com cabelos bem escuros e com os olhos azuis. Não dava pra saber de quem ela tinha puxado o quê já que tanto Bruce como Diana tinham cabelo preto e olhos azuis, mas nenhum dos dois estavam se lixando pra isso.

Só uma coisa eles tinham certeza de que ela tinha puxado de Diana, a força. Aquela bebezinha tão frágil conseguiu quebrar a outra mão de Bruce, o Flash riu muito quando soube.

**Comentem!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Origens**

**Mika Wayne – 2ª parte**

-Bruce? – Diana o sacudiu, mas ele não acordou. – BRUCE!

Ele se levantou num pulo, a perna engessada escorregou no tapete e ele caiu pesadamente na cama. Diana teve que se segurar para não rir, o humor de Bruce estava péssimo desde o dia em que ele quebrou a perna.

-O que foi Diana?

-Você sabe que eu vou sair com as meninas hoje, não sabe?

-Claro que eu sei. E o Flash vai ficar de babá, como sempre.

-Não dessa vez querido. – Bruce a olhou desconfiado e ela continuou. – o Wally viajou para o Brasil com a Beatriz, o Ollie e o Vic estão numa missão junto com o Tantor. E o Clark está na lua junto com o John-

-Onde você está querendo chegar Diana?

-Quem vai ficar de babá com as crianças vai ser você.

Bruce protestou, reclamou, até choramingou um pouco. Mas nada serviu para fazer Diana mudar de ideia, ela se arrumou, deu um beijou em Bruce, outro em Mika e saiu pela porta sem olhar pra trás.

E as crianças começaram a chegar, o primeiro foi Willy. Ele tinha vindo junto com Nathan e Dan, foi Caçadora que trouxe os três. Bruce também tentou convence-la, mas ela foi embora antes dele dizer qualquer coisa. Depois Shayera veio com os dois filhos e Jenna, Bruce não queria quebrar a outra perna então não insistiu com Shayera. Cleo chegou por último acompanhada pela mãe. Lois desejou sorte a Bruce antes de sair correndo.

Foi a primeira vez na vida que o Batman se sentiu completamente desarmado. Não que ele não gostasse de crianças, muito pelo contrário, ele adorava crianças. Principalmente quando elas ficavam longe dele. A única criança que ele não se importava nem um pouco de cuidar era a própria filha Mika, como ele poderia ficar com medo dela? Ela era linda.

Mas não ficava tão linda quando juntava a turma toda. Willy, Nathan e Dan eram uma péssima influência pra ela, não que os outros fossem anjinhos. Quem dera se fossem...

E Bruce se viu sozinho com oito crianças pequenas... quase saiu mancando para procurar Alfred, mas o mordomo não trabalhava aquela noite. Estava sozinho. Com oito crianças pequenas. E algumas tinham poderes.

Não ia prestar.

-Papai, você está bem? – Mika perguntou.

Só aí ele notou que todos olhavam pra ele.

-Claro que sim princesa. – mentiu Bruce. – por que você acha isso?

-Bem-

-Você está pálido tio Bruce. – Willy respondeu. – quer uma água com açúcar?

Antes que Bruce pudesse responder Willy já estava segurando um copo na frente dele.

-Só estou cansado, por que vocês não vão brincar?

-Sério? – os oito perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sério, só não quebrem nada.

Bruce se sentou na poltrona enquanto as crianças se espalhavam. Willy tinha subido para o andar de cima acompanhado de Nathan, Mika e Cleo. Dan desapareceu, Jenna e Claws foram para o quintal e Shiloh ficou encarando Bruce. Demorou para ele notar na menina e quando ele notou quase caiu pra trás.

-Você não vai brincar? – ele perguntou.

-Não.

Bruce encarou a menina, mas ela nem piscou. Ele se conformou quando lembrou da própria infância, as vezes algumas crianças eram simplesmente esquisitas.

Ele cochilou por exatamente trinta minutos, não parece muito tempo, mas é o bastante para oito crianças botarem uma casa a baixo. E isso quase aconteceu. Quando Bruce acordou tinha espuma cobrindo as escadas, milhares de vasos quebrados e muita terra espalhada no chão.

Bruce procurou as muletas, mas só achou uma. O que tinha acontecido com a outra? Ele não sabia, mas não era hora pra pensar sobre aquilo. Quase quebrou a outra perna tentando subir as escadas, mas por sorte isso não aconteceu e ele chegou no banheiro. Nathan, Mika e Cleo estavam cobertos de espuma da cabeça aos pés ao lado de uma banheira cheia de bolhas, e as ditas cujas não paravam de cair no chão do banheiro.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou fechando a água.

-Foi ideia do Willy. – Nathan disse.

-Ele disse que iam ficar que nem neve. – Mika disse claramente decepcionada. – não deu muito certo.

-Cadê o Willy?

-Tá fugindo da Shiloh. – os três responderam.

Ele ouviu alguma coisa quebrar e saiu escorregando para o andar de baixo, mas não sem antes mandar os três limparem a bagunça.

No andar de baixo a coisa tava feia. Jenna e Claws tinham entrado na casa e estavam no meio de uma guerra de lama, e no meio do fogo cruzado Willy corria a toda velocidade com uma Shiloh bem brava atrás dele. E ela estava armada com uma das muletas de Bruce.

Ele foi atrás de Shiloh para desarmá-la, mas só ganhou uma bola de lama na cara. Claws e Jenna pararam com a guerra na hora e tentaram esconder as mãos atrás das costas, mas não adiantou e Bruce os fuzilou com os olhos.

-Eu nem quero saber o que aconteceu. – ele disse perigosamente calmo. – mas quando eu voltar aqui eu não quero ver nem uma terrinha sequer. Entenderam?

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e Willy passou correndo por Bruce, mas ele o pegou pelo colarinho e o ergueu. Shiloh aproveitou a oportunidade e bateu nele como se ele fosse uma pinhata.

-Pode parar com isso Shiloh! – Bruce disse erguendo Willy o mais alto que conseguiu.

Mas a menina tinha asas.

-Ai! Ai! – Willy gritou tentando fugir.

Bruce se desequilibrou e caiu, Willy caiu em pé e Shiloh pousou no chão bem arrependida. Bruce tomou a muleta da mão dela a fuzilou com os olhos.

-Nada de sobremesa para vocês dois. – ele disse bufando.

-Desculpa tio Bruce. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que aconteceu?

-O Willy jogou água em mim! – Shiloh choramingou.

-Eu só queria ver o que acontecia!

Os dois ficaram discutindo enquanto Bruce lutava para se levantar, quando conseguiu se por de pé ele pegou Willy e o mandou para ajudar a limpar a bagunça de espuma. Shiloh teve que ajudar o irmão e Jenna a arrumar a sujeita de lama e o próprio Bruce foi com a vassoura para limpar os cacos do chão. Pelo visto Willy tinha fugido de Shiloh pela casa inteira, pois tinha vasos quebrados por todo o lugar.

Depois de tudo pronto Bruce colocou um filme qualquer da Disney e, como moscas, as crianças se juntaram e assistiram. Bruce passou esse tempo lutando com o fogão, mas essa foi uma batalha perdida e ele acabou ligando para uma pizzaria.

Depois de comerem ainda teve um pote de sorvete e como prometido Willy e Shiloh não comeram, mas eles não ligaram, estavam muito ocupados rindo das palhaçadas de Mika e Cleo. Até Bruce se divertiu um pouco.

Chegou a hora do banho e todas as crianças fugiram. Bruce nunca conseguiria alcançá-las com a perna quebrada, então ele teve uma ideia. Colocou todo mundo com roupa de banho e ligou a mangueira. Não foi um banho muito caprichado, mas pelo menos as crianças se divertiram.

E por fim ele arrumou os colchões na sala de estar, as crianças mais atrapalharam do que ajudaram, mas ele conseguiu ajeitar tudo e os pestinhas dormiram. Bruce estava tão cansado que desabou na poltrona e dormiu lá mesmo, só acordou quando Mika subiu no seu colo.

-Boa noite papai. – ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e dormiu aninhada nele.

-Boa noite princesa.

E assim acabou o primeiro e último dia de babá do Batman.

**Comentem!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Origens**

**Shiloh & Claws Hawk – 1ª parte**

Shayera e Tantor nunca pensaram sobre filhos, eles nunca fizeram muita questão disso. Shay nunca se deu bem com crianças e Tantor nunca aprendeu como falar com elas. Mas agora Fogo estava grávida, e a Canário Negro também. E quando suas amigas estão grávidas você começa a pensar em filhos.

E aí Shayera descobriu que estava grávida também.

Tantor ficou feliz, não era como Bruce, que pensava em todas as possibilidades. Shayera ficou bem feliz por Tantor ter ficado feliz, pois se não ficasse ele estaria com um problema sério. Muito sério.

A gravidez de Shayera foi a mais conturbada pelo fato dela ser alienígena, era diferente. Mas o básico era o mesmo, ela ficava mal humorada, comia coisas estranhas e reclamava dos tornozelos e das costas. Mas tinha coisas diferentes, como a gestação ser mais rápida (de apenas seis meses) e da atitude violenta. Tiveram que amarrar Shayera no último mês para ela não fugir e bater nos vilões.

-Se eu sair disso eu vou esfolar vocês vivos! – ela rosnou.

-Shay é para o bem do bebê... – Tantor tentou explicar.

-O bebê uma ova! E você Tantor é melhor ficar de bico calado porque isso é tudo culpa sua!

Outra coisa que era diferente: o parto. As thanagarianas não davam a luz como as mulheres na terra, elas não tinham a opção de parto natural. Era cesariana e pronto. Foi J'honn que fez o parto e Tantor não soltou a mão de Shayera, mesmo quando ela ameaçou arrancar as asas dele.

Um bebê chorou e simplesmente assim toda a raiva de Shayera desapareceu. Ela chorou junto com a filha e Tantor beijou as duas. Shiloh era uma criança pequena, com asas menores ainda. Mas com o passar do ano ela cresceu e ficou do tamanho de um bebê normal, mas suas asas continuaram pequenas.

Muitos membros da Liga que não sabiam nada sobre crianças thanagarianas pensaram que Shiloh tinha algum problema nas asas e nunca conseguiria voar, mas nunca falaram nada com Shayera ou Tantor. Eles tinham medo de magoá-los.

Mas com o passar dos anos Shiloh cresceu mais ainda e com dois anos ela começou a ter aulas de voou com Tantor. Suas asas cresceram fortes e saudáveis e quando Shayera ficou grávida de novo ela já conseguia voar sozinha.

A segunda gravidez de Shayera foi mais complicada do que a primeira, levando em consideração que Shiloh não entendia por que sua mãe andava tão mal humorada. Foi Tantor que explicou.

-É que você vai ganhar um irmãozinho meu anjo.

Shiloh não queria um irmãozinho, mas não disse nada ao pai nem a mãe. Não queria parecer uma menina mal agradecida ou mimada. Mas deve ter dado alguma bandeira, pois Shayera gritou com ela quando Shiloh derrubou sem querer sua máscara.

Ela voou para longe e se escondeu no quarto de Mika, esta e Diana quiseram saber porque ela estava chorando, mas Shiloh não contou. E quando Diana falou que ia chamar Tantor, Shiloh agarrou sua perna e chorou mais ainda.

Tantor só a achou de noite, ela tinha dormido chorando e ele a carregou de volta para o próprio quarto. Quando Shiloh acordou Tantor explicou que Shayera não tinha tido a intenção de gritar com ela, era só que com a chegada tão próxima do bebê Shayera estava muito mais irritável.

Quando Claws nasceu Shiloh não pôde ficar ao lado dos pais, não era lugar para uma criança. Eles só a deixaram passar depois, Shayera estava chorando abraçada com uma trouxinha de gente e Tantor a pegou no colo.

Shiloh olhou bem para o irmão e fez uma careta, ele era sem graça e vermelho. Ela não gostou dele. E para fechar, foi ele que deixou Shayera tão irritada, ele era o culpa dela ter gritado com Shiloh. E era ele que iria substituí-la.

-Eu não gostei dele. – Shiloh disse no ouvido do pai.

-Mas anjinho, ele é o seu irmão.

-Não dá pra devolver ele?

Tantor tentou explicar que a cegonha não aceitava devoluções, mas isso não convenceu Shiloh e ela passou a odiar Claws. Se recusou a tocar nele a até a olhá-lo. Shayera ficou muito triste, mas Shiloh não se comoveu.

A menina fez tudo para se livrar do bebê, até tentou mandá-lo de volta para a cegonha, mas ele não cabia na caixa e ela não sabia o endereço. Foi a primeira vez que Tantor gritou com ela.

Quando ela completou quatro anos e Claws dois Shiloh disse que o ensinaria a voar. Agarrou a mão dele e os dois subiram bem alto, Claws começou a chorar e Tantor e Shayera vieram correndo.

-Shiloh! – ele gritou lá embaixo. – não é assim que se ensina!

-Solte o seu irmão agora mesmo! – Shayera gritou.

-Tá legal.

E ela soltou, Claws gritou quando ela fez isso e o choro ficou bem mais alto. Ainda bem que Tantor o pegou no ar, senão Claws teria se esborrachado no chão. Shiloh ficou de castigo por dois meses.

Ela só começou a gostar de Claws quando ele apareceu para lhe fazer companhia no castigo. Nenhuma das outras crianças tinha permissão para entrar no quarto a não ser Claws, já que aquele também era o quarto dele.

Nos primeiros dias Shiloh o ignorou por completo, mas depois de um mês os dois finalmente brincaram juntos e Shiloh viu que ter um irmão não era tão mal assim. Dois meses depois ela não ficava mais longe de Claws e os instintos de irmã mais velha vieram a tona.

Ela ficou muito ligada a Claws e sempre está lá pra ajudá-lo e protegê-lo quando ele precisa. E ele está lá por ela.

Shayera e Tantor ficaram bem felizes quando viram isso e pararam de se preocupar com a possibilidade de Shiloh jogar Claws de um penhasco, já que ela já gostava dele e ele já tinha aprendido a voar.

**Não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas comentem mesmo assim.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Origens**

**Shiloh & Claws Hawk – 2ª parte**

Faltavam exatamente dois meses para o aniversario de dez anos de Shiloh, todos estavam muito animados e a aniversariante não conseguia ficar parada. Ninguém nunca a tinha visto tão feliz. De fato, ela estava tão feliz e animada que Tantor e Shayera resolveram lhe dar uma coisa especial.

-Onde vocês vão? – ela perguntou agarrando a mão do pai.

Eles estavam na porta de uma nave pequena que estava pronta pra voar. Shayera já estava dentro e só faltava Tantor.

-Vamos viajar por um tempinho anjinho, mas vamos voltar antes que você perceba.

-Mas eu não quero que vocês viajem sem mim!

-Shiloh-

-Papai! – Claws caiu em cima dele e agarrou a outra mão. – não quero que vocês vão embora!

-Gente, eu e sua mãe não estamos nós mudando! Vamos voltar no final da semana!

-Deixa a gente ir junto então! – Claws disse.

-E você vai perder a sua aula de violino? Nem pensar!

-E eu? – Shiloh perguntou apertando mais a mão do pai.

-Você vai deixar o seu irmão sozinho? Nana-nina-não!

Por que a demora Tan? – Shayera perguntou.

Shiloh soltou o pai e ficou agarrada na mãe, Claws apertou mais a mão de Tantor e o casal trocou um olhar.

-Shiloh, se você não nós deixar ir não vamos conseguir te dar o seu presente. Nem o seu, Claws.

Mas os dois não quiseram ouvir e não soltaram os pais, Shayera precisou chamar o Superman para segurá-los e só assim o casal thanagariano conseguiu partir. Mas foi um custo, Shiloh e Claws literalmente choraram quando eles entraram na nave. Os dois ficaram socando Superman, tentando se soltar, mas nada adiantou e simplesmente assim Shayera e Tantor foram embora. Shiloh e Claws ficaram bem tristes, mas era pra isso que Willy e os outros estavam lá. Duas horas brincando tirou a melancolia dos dois irmãos e eles voltaram a conversar com o Superman.

Shayera e Tantor falavam com os filhos todos os dias e isso ajudou um pouco a matar a saudade. Mas nem se eles se falassem vinte e quatro horas todos os dias mataria a saudade por completo. Quando o casal voltou para a Torre, Shiloh e Claws foram os mais felizes. E os mais confusos.

Eles se lembravam claramente de Tantor dizer que aquela viajem tinha alguma coisa a ver com o presente de aniversário de Shiloh, mas que eles trouxeram foi uma pedra enorme. Será que eles iam fazer uma estatua dela? Foi Tantor que os acalmou rindo.

-Não é uma pedra, é um metal que não existe na Terra. É o mesmo metal das nossas máscaras.

Foi a ficha de Shiloh que caiu primeiro, ela pulou no pescoço do pai feliz da vida.

-Eu vou ganhar a minha máscara?

-Todos os thanagarianos ganham sua máscara quando completam doze anos, mas eu e sua mãe achamos que era uma tradição antiquada. Por isso você vai ganhar a sua com dez.

-Que legal!

-Mas eu tenho que ti avisar anjo, vai ficar um pouco larga. Mas quando você crescer vai servir que nem uma luva.

Shiloh concordou pulando de animação.

Tantor ficou a tarde inteira martelando aquele metal e Shayera tirou as medidas de Shiloh. Os dois ficaram um mês inteiro trabalhando naquela máscara. As vezes as crianças invadiam o laboratório pra ver como andavam as coisas, só conseguiam ver fogo, fumaça e um barulho bem alto de martelos batendo em alguma coisa bem dura. Shayera sem os pegava no flagra e eles saiam correndo. Willy era o único que não era apanhado, mas era só por causa do super velocidade.

O mês passou e o aniversário de Shiloh ficou cada vez mais próximo. Cleo borbulhava de ideias quando o assunto era a festa, Shayera cometeu o erro de deixar a loirinha no comando e esta não parava de mudar o tema.

Cleo arrastou todo mundo pra ajudar na arrumação, até mesmo a aniversariante. Willy fugia mais do que ajudava, e foi numa desses escapadas que ele ouviu uma conversa muito interessante. Cindy (a filha do Asteca) estava cochichando alguma coisa com Victorie (a filha do Senhor Destino).

-Eu ouvi que a Shiloh vai ganhar uma máscara. – Victorie disse.

-Ainda bem! – Cindy disse mais lato do que pretendia. – finalmente não vamos ficar olhando praquela cara horrenda todo dia.

-Que maldade Cindy, a Shiloh não é feia.

-Claro que é! Ficar perto dela é a mesma coisa de ficar perto de uma bomba relógio, a qualquer momento pode estourar uma espinha!

Cindy riu da própria piada e Victorie se afastou meio horrorizada.

-Você é muito má Cindy... – Victorie disse.

-Quer ver maldade? Quando ela colocar aquela máscara na festa eu vou gritar "Aleluia! Escondeu esse desastre que todo mundo chama de rosto!".

Cindy riu mais uma vez, Victorie foi embora prometendo a si mesma que ia arranjar novos amigos e Willy teve uma ideia. Mas não qualquer ideia, uma ideia tão boa que merecia uma lâmpada em cima da cabeça. Mas infelizmente isso só acontecia nos desenhos...

O aniversário de Shiloh chegou e a festa foi um sucesso. Cleo finalmente se conformou com o tema "Céu", ou seja, o salão foi entupido de algodão, gelo seco e até isopor. Isso sem falar no ventilador gigante que ela conseguiu colocar lá dentro (só Deus sabe como) para simular o vento.

Na hora do parabéns todo mundo ficou ao redor de Shiloh e do bolo em formato de núvem, depois de soprar as velas Tantor e Shayera apareceram com a máscara de Shiloh. E que beleza que ficou, Shiloh podia ver o próprio reflexo na frente da máscara e ela não escondeu a surpresa quando viu que aquela coisa tão simples conseguia ser tão dura e suave ao mesmo tempo.

Ela colocou a máscara, todo mundo bateu palmas e Willy viu pelo canto do olho Cindy pegando fôlego para gritar a frase. Mas antes dela conseguir falar alguma coisa ganhou dois pedaços de bolo, um bem na boca e outro em cima da cabeça. Ela gritou um gritinho típico de meninas de onze anos e saiu correndo, Asteca foi atrás dela e todo mundo olhou em volta. Como Cindy tinha conseguido aqueles dois pedaços de bolo?

Flash encarou o filho e Willy fez a cara mais inocente do mundo antes de gritar:

-Mais uma salva de palmas pra Shiloh pessoal!

As palmas recomeçaram e Shiloh guardou aquele momento na memória, como um dos dias mais felizes da vida dela.

Claws ganhou sua máscara dois anos depois, mas nesse aniversário Willy não teve que jogar bolo em ninguém, era incrível como a vida podia ser cruel com algumas pessoas...

**Eu sei que eu fiquei um tempo sem postar nada e sei também que essa ficou bem chata. A culpa não é minha! A culpa é da inspiração que fugiu, e não parece que ela vai voltar.**

**E mais uma coisa, eu quero pedir desculpas pelos erros de digitação. Eu não digito muito bem e por mais que eu releia tentando corrigir as vezes eu não noto e posto coisa errada. Espero que me perdoem por isso.**

**Comentem!**

**PS: e sim! O Claws toca violino!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Origens**

**Cleo Kent – Parte única**

Clark Kent sempre foi um homem de família, uma pessoa simples, sem muitas vaidades. E quando ele se casou com Lois foi o seu momento de maior glória. Tudo estava dando certo na sua vida, todos adoravam o Superman, ele e Lois estavam juntos, e ele até tinha conseguido um aumento no jornal.

Quando Lois ficou grávida ele ficou mais do que feliz, ficou maravilhado. Foi naquele dia que o Superman soltou fogos e mais fogos nas praças principais de todas as cidades do estado.

Mas a alegria durou pouco. Afinal Clark não era humano, o jeito que seu corpo funcionava era diferente. A gestação foi longa (quase doze meses) e muito dolorosa, inúmeras vezes Lois acordava no meio da noite gritando de dor e agonia.

Por mais que lhe cortasse o coração Clark disse para ela fazer um aborto, acabar com tudo aquilo. Lois ficou tão brava que jogou nele exatamente cinco abajures. Não tinha palavras pra dizer o quanto ele ficou aliviado, ele não queria perder aquela criança que estava por vir, mas também não queria que a mulher que ele amava ficasse sofrendo. Quando Lois jogou aqueles abajures também tirou um grande peso das costas dele.

O parto foi uma coisa bem dolorosa, tão dolorosa quanto qualquer parto, mas trouxe ao mundo uma menininha linda. Lois disse mais tarde que todo aquele sofrimento tinha valido a pena, que aquela bebê era seu maior tesouso. Clark não podia concordar mais, a menina era linda! A cara de Tara, com os mesmos cabelos loiros e a mesma carinha de travessa, a única diferença era a cor dos olhos. Os de Tara eram azuis, mas Cleo tinha puxado os olhos castanhos do pai (o único traço de Clark naquele rosto tão belo).

Cleo não foi uma bebê fácil, só quando completou três anos que conseguiu dormir no berço (antes ela sempre dormia ou nos braços de Clark, ou nos de Lois, ou nos de Diana), exigia atenção constante. Lois teve que começar a trabalhar em casa pra cuidar dela, já que a pequena recusava todas as babás.

Tirando todo o mimo Cleo era muito esperta, não era travessa no ponto de Willy, mas também não era comportada. E ela adorava Mika e Shiloh, as três eram inseparáveis. Shiloh sempre era a juíza nas competições de Cleo e Mika.

Outra pessoa que Cleo também adorava: Daniel Sage. O ruivo sempre a tinha intrigado, mesmo quando os dois eram só crianças. Cleo morria de curiosidade quando Dan começava a escrever ou ler alguma coisa, mas nunca tinha tido paciência para ouvir a explicação (isso quando ela tinha coragem de perguntar o que ele estava fazendo).

Dan a achava extremamente mimada e infantil (isso quando eles tinha oito anos) e sua curiosidade e impaciência o deixavam frustrado. Isso mais o fato dele ainda estar na idade de pensar que meninas eram contagiosas fez Dan não gostar muito de Cleo. E Cleo gostava de Dan, ou seja, não o deixava em paz.

Quando os dois completaram doze anos Dan começou a gostar mais de Cleo, ninguém sabe direito o porque. Talvez fosse por ele ter saído daquela fase de ódio eterno às fêmeas, ou fosse por ele ter finalmente notado o qual bonito o sorriso dela era, ou pelo fato dele ter passado pela puberdade. Quem ia saber?

E foi no Natal que ele disse que gostava dela. E os dois trocaram o primeiro beijo de baixo do visgo. Clark quase foi a prova viva de que Criptorianos conseguiam sofrer um ataque cardíaco quando soube que os dois estavam namorando.

Não foi o fato de Cleo estar namorando que o deixou tão chocado, foi o fato dela ter começado a namorar tão jovem. Afinal, Cleo e Dan só tinham doze anos. E ele não foi o único que ficou preocupado, Caçadora e Questão tão ficaram com um pé atrás (no caso de Questão foram os dois pés).

Mas por mais incrível que pareça Cleo e Dan ftiveram (e ainda tem) um relacionamento muito maduro e respeitoso. Dan nunca desrespeitou Cleo de nenhuma forma e Cleo nunca teve um piti mortal com Dan.

A loira vive dizendo que os dois vão se casar, quando chegar a hora certa, e Dan parece não ter nenhuma objeção. Clark continua com um pé atrás, mas pelo menos tem um pouco mais de confiança com relação naquilo tudo.

**Parte única... com menos de duas páginas... que vergonha!**

**Mil desculpas gente, mas eu não tô muito criativa, e eu tô cansada, acabei de chegar de viajem, a criatividade ainda tá de férias. Para as pessoas que amam a Cleo, me desculpem, eu prometo que ela vai ter seu momento no "Heróis do Amanhã".**

**E antes que eu me esqueça eu tenho um favor pra pedir. Leiam a minha fic "Procurando Dragões", ela precisa de atenção e de personagens, então, por favor, dêem uma olhada e preencham uma ficha.**

**Eu prometo que no próximo capítulo eu vou ser mais detalhista e vai ter duas partes de tamanhos respeitáveis!**

**Comentem!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Origens**

**Jenna Stuart – 1ª. Parte**

John Stuart era um cara legal, gente boa, um bom amigo e um marido maravilhoso. E ele também queria ser pai. Afinal todos os seus amigos estavam tendo filhos, e ele morria de inveja deles.

Até Shayera, que nunca tinha se interessado muito por crianças, tinha dois filhos. E ela nunca tinha parecido mais feliz. Bem... talvez no dia que ela se casou com Tantor, mas mesmo assim ela estava deslumbrante. Nunca tinha lhe parecido mais bonita e mais feliz.

E era isso que ele queria pra ele e pra Vixen, mas quem disse que a modelo queria a mesma coisa?

Ela era amiga de Dinah, de Diana, de Shayera e de Fogo. Tudo bem que elas pareciam felizes, mas Vixen também via o que John não conseguia ver. O quanto tanto os pais quantos as mães estavam cansadas.

Ter um filho não só acabava com o corpo, mas também acabava com os nervos. Pelo menos foi isso que ela concluiu depois de conversar com as amigas.

-Ele quer ter um filho! – ela disse.

-E? – elas perguntaram, não vendo o mal da frase.

-Eu sou péssima com crianças! E além do mais, não se ofendam, mas eu sou modelo. Vai acabar comigo!

-Está começando a exagerar, Vixen. – Diana disse cruzando as pernas.

Diana era mesmo a Mulher Maravilha, pois foi a única que conseguiu manter o corpo de antes, quem a visse não poderia dizer que ela já teve uma filha. As outras, por mais dietas e exercícios, ainda estavam meio cheinhas.

Tantor apareceu carregando Claws, que não parava de chorar.

-Shay, me ajuda aqui. – ele disse.

-O que foi dessa vez? – ela perguntou pegando o filho no colo.

-A Shiloh tentou colocar ele numa caixa e enviar para a cegonha.

Dinah e Vixen seguraram o riso, rir não era uma coisa sábia de se fazer com Shayera por perto. Claws se aninhou nos braços da mãe e Tantor saiu, tinha uma Shiloh pra botar de castigo.

-Viram só? – Vixen perguntou apontando pra onde Tantor estava. – John vai me deixar feia, gorda e acabada. Não vai me ajudar em nada e vai me deixar sozinha com o monstrinho!

-Tantor não é assim, Vixen! – Shayera disse meio irritada. – temos dois filhos, ele não consegue cuidar dos dois sozinhos!

-E John nunca faria uma coisa dessas com você. – Dinah disse.

As outras concordaram e Vixen ficou irritada, estava esperando que as amigas reclamassem dos maridos, que dissessem como ter um filho era difícil e não era pra qualquer um. Esperava que elas dissessem qualquer coisa pra lhe dar um argumento, pra provar para John que ter um filho não era uma boa ideia.

Mas não, elas tinham que disser o quanto ter filhos era uma coisa mágica e especial. Como eles eram as luzes das vidas delas. E como os maridos eram tão prestativo e carinhosos. Vixen quase bateu nelas.

Ela estava a ponto de mandar todas para o inferno quando aconteceu o inimaginável. Uma debandada de crianças aconteceu na sala de controle, as mães correram na hora, Shayera pós Claws nos braços de Vixen e saiu voando atrás da própria filha.

A modelo quase teve um piripaque, tamanho o seu medo.

Claws só tinha um ano, e cá entre nós, era um bebê estupidamente fofo. Tinha a cara de Tantor, com os mesmos cabelos e olhos escuros. Tinha muito pouco de Shayera lá, mas pelo visto ele tinha a mesma personalidade dela.

Ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu com Vixen naquele pouco espaço de tempo segurando Claws, mas só se sabe que depois de entregar Claws à mãe ela foi direito para o quarto que dividia com John, e ficou um bom tempo lá com ele.

Nove meses depois Jenna nasceu. Era linda igual a mãe. Vixen ficou estupidamente feliz e John disse pra quem quisesse ouvir que agora ele tinha duas mulheres na vida dele.

E Vixen ficou gorda, mas como as outras conseguiu voltar a magreza que ela, mas mesmo se não conseguisse ela não ligava mais. Ela não ia dar a mínima se ela pesasse trezentos quilos, agora ela tinha Jenna.

**Comentem!**


End file.
